


Boris is Sick

by the_rainbow_ship



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Recreational Drugs, Sick!Boris, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from Anon: i’d love to see a boreo sickfic, maybe something fluffy where theo takes care of boris when he has a cold? 🥺
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Boris is Sick

It must have been because of last night, they’d decided to watch the stars from the pool whilst floating on their backs; feeling as beautifully weightless as their minds that they were high as the clouds. 

This morning, Boris had been tossing and turning in the bed. Muttering polish with a nasally voice between coughs as he desperately attempted to remain asleep. Theo watched helplessly, Boris who had once seemed older than his years now reduced to a childlike state. His heart pinched in his chest, it was usually Boris taking care of him not the other way around. 

Theo got out of bed, heading down the stairs quietly despite his dad and Xandra being at work. He got some supplies: A flannel, cold and flu medicine, and a tall glass of water. 

He padded softly back up the stairs, pausing to head into his dad’s room to steal Xandra’s lavendar oil. When he returned to his own room, Boris was sitting bolt upright. The bags beneath his eyes almost like deep bruises on his pale flesh, the ghost of a sheen of moisture clinging to his knotted hair. 

“Potter” he whispered, the vulnerability betraying his voice as he tried to move closer. “Come back to bed?” he asked, his eyes stormy as he seemed to fight an inner conflict. “Please”. 

Theo walked slowly but with purpose, setting the supplies down on the floor beside the bed that the boys now considered theirs. Boris never said please, in fact, he never asked for help. Afraid to be seen as weak or incapable. 

When within arms reach, Boris bundled Theo up in his arms rested his cheek on top of his head. He exhaled a deep breath, which of course caused him to cough, reminding Theo of what he’d brought up the stairs. 

“Here, take these” he said, passing over the medicine and glass of water. Boris simply raised an eyebrow. “For once in my life I don’t want to pop pills, Potter. Throat is hurting like a bitch” he chuckled, yet he still took the medicine. He also finished off the glass of water. 

“You smell like shit” Theo mumbled, causing them both to laugh. “You can have a bath after you sleep some more”. It felt weird, telling Boris what to do without a ‘fuck you’ being tossed back at him. Theo quickly escaped to the bathroom, soaking the flannel with cool water and ringing it out before returning to the bed. 

He smoothed his hand over Boris’ forehead, the heat ratiated off of him as Theo moved his hair off of his face in a gentle move that could have been seen as tender to an onlooker. He placed the flannel on Boris’ forehead and smiled as Boris thanked him. That was a rare thing in itself. 

“Get some sleep” Theo whispered, laying down and trying to calm the rising panic brewing in his chest at the thought of Boris being anything other than okay. All of his thoughts stopped however as Boris’ hand came to lay on top of his, thumb innocently stroking back and forth which caused an ache in Theo’s chest. An ache to interlock their fingers that he mentally slapped himself for. 

“I mean it by the way” Boris mumbled, “thank you Potter, always so good to me”.

Theo smiled, allowing himself to hum in response before sleep pulled him under.


End file.
